The Love between You and I
by Otaku-Ojou-Sama3
Summary: Rin is 19 years old, during those years she was traveling with her beloved Sesshomaru-sama. Rin fell in love with Sesshomaru, but she doesn't know when it started. One day, she goes look for Sesshomaru and stumbles to her Lord's sword, Bakusaiga. She continues searching. Someone told me what OC and OOC is thank u! u know who u are! about the sight its wattpad
1. Chapter 1

The Love between You and I

Hey guys! I know.. i have the PJO thing to do~ (as ppl told me in the reviews oh and btw thanks guys!) but i rly wanted to do one of these cuz of the fanfics i was reading

and ive been thinking! what about PJO truth or dare ...with the gods? tell me what u think ok?

Rin: SHE DOESNT OWN MY SESSHOMARU-sama or Inuyasha

Me: Indeed *mutters* i wish i do..

Rin: *death glares*

Me: MEEEP! on with the story! meep..

*NORMAL P.O.V.*

Rin doesnt remember much about her childhood, just that she was an orphan and saved by her beloved Sesshomaru-sama. It's been 11 years since Inuyasha Gang and Sesshomaru joined forces to defeat Naraku. Rin is 19 summers (A/N: Summer(s) equal years, k?) she is considered a woman in the mortal world and suppose to have husband, but doesnt?

*RIN'S P.O.V.*

I wonder where Sesshomaru-sama is? Only during this time of year is he gone... I miss him. I know this the time of the year when inu-yokai have there heat but sometimes I just wished he was here.. with me! I shook my head, WHAT WAS I THINKING! He won't ever.. love humans. I always wonder why he revived me. YOSH! I'll go look for him!

*NORMAL P.O.V.*

Rin is wandering the forest, looking for Sesshomaru. She stumbles upon Sesshomaru's sword, Bakusaiga. Rin wonders, 'Why would my lord leave his MOST important sword lying aroung here?' Rin continued wandering the forest searching for Sesshomaru when she hears a woman moan. She went to the source carrying the sword with her and saw her lord and a beautiful woman, black shiny hair and wavy, pale skin like Sesshomaru's and her eyes are wide but are still bright red orbs. Sesshomaru and the woman was already done with their.. 'session' when Rin arrived.

"My lord.. you left your sword.." Rin said, softly.

"Thank you, Rin." Sesshomaru said, while he was getting his kimono on. Rin turned to leave these two. Rin's heart hurt when she saw the woman and her lord together. She knew what her feeling were... it was love.

OK! COOL, SO SORRY ITS SHORT! I got the woman and Sesshomaru rin sword thing from a picture.. ok i admit it i was searching SesshyXrin pics and encountered on it but on the picture rin was like 8! So i made it better for her being 19 so it wont be traumitizing to an 8 year old!

Rin: BYE MINNA-SAN

Me: That's my line! *emo corner* ok bye..


	2. Chapter 2

**The Love between You and I**

**Rin: kukuku indeed *imitates Sesshomaru* I, Rin, will say that the author does NOT own Inuyasha, Sesshomaru or anyone!**

**Me: BWAHAHAHA good impression! XD**

**Sesshomaru: hn.. Im right here..**

**Me: OMG SESSHOMARU USED I'M!**

**Sesshomaru: I'll kill you.**

**Rin and I: RUN AWAY! oh and on with the story~**

* * *

***NORMAL P.O.V.***

Rin ran as fast as she could.. The farther she went her heart beated as fast, she could still see the woman and her lord together! 'It hurts.. really hurts!' Rin thought. When Rin finally regained her senses, she realized she didn't know where she was. Rin heard a low growl from the trees and out came a demon! Twice the size as her.

"What is a puny human doing here?! IN MY TERRITORY!" The demon roared, "I WILL SKIN YOU AND THEN EAT YOU! RAW!"

Rin backed away in fear.. Her lord wasn't here to protect her now.. She was on her own, she could feel tears streaming down her cheeks. When the demon attacked, Rin screamed and ducked. She ran and ran until she saw a dirt road leading to where Jacken was.

"MASTER JACKEN! HELP ME!" Rin shouted. Jacken turned around and saw how big the demon was, he thought, 'THERES NO WAY I CAN DEFEAT THAT! RIN'S ON HER OWN!' Then Jacken ran, like the coward he was. Rin saw Jacken was leaving her and stopped on her tracks. 'Why? Am I going to die like this? Jacken..? Lord Sesshomaru..? ANYONE?! CAN SOMEONE HELP ME?!' By the time Rin started to run again, the demon was already behind her, and grabbed her by the waist.. Rin screamed as loud as she could and fell unconscious, by shock.

"Be prepa-" The demon didn't finish what he was going to say because? Lord Sesshomaru has cut him up into pieces. Sesshomaru glared at the pieces with pure hatred. He transformed into his true form and ate the pieces for a snack! Rin was still unconscious when Sesshomaru picked her up. 'Is she dead?!' Sesshomaru thought, and for once he was afraid. The little girl he had picked was no longer a little girl but a woman, and she was H-O-T! Sesshomaru admitted that through the years he has developed 'feeling' for Rin.

Sesshomaru ran as fast he could to where the priestess, Kagome wife of Inuyasha, was. He was so worried that he didn't care leaving Jacken behind or anything. For once Sesshomaru's stoic face was full with worry. Sesshomaru finally got there. Inuyasha, Kagome, and their son, Yuki were eating dinner and telling about the old times and new stories. They named their son Yuki because he was born in a snowy day. When Sesshomaru got there, his face went stoic again but his eyes were full with worry.

"Hey Sesshomaru nii-san!" Kagome said, giggling. Inuyasha gave her a horrified look and Sesshomaru gave her an annoyed look.

"Find out what's wrong with Rin.. NOW!" Sesshomaru said.

"Oh my.. Rin's become a beautiful youg lady.. She should have a husband by no time! And I'd love to help!" Kagome said.

"KAGOME?! What the hell?! Why should we help this over confident, narcissistic, bastard?!" Inuyasha said.

"Yuki go to you aunt Sango's and uncle Miroku's for awhile, ok?" Kagome asked.

"OK mommy!" Then Yuki went skipping outside.

"Inuyasha, Rin lived with us till she was 15! Why shouldn't we help her?" Asked Kagome.

"Good point.." Inuyasha said. "Ok cool go ahead!"

"Ahem! GO OUTSIDE BOYS!" Kagome said.

"Fine.." Inuyasha and Sesshomaru muttered.

-Couple hours later-

"Ok, I'm done you guys!" Kagome said.

"What's wrong with her?" Sesshomaru asked.

"De-hydration, fainted of shock, love sickness. That's about it~" Kagome said.** (A/N: Don't ask how she knows that!)**

"Love sickness?" Sessomaru asked.

"She loves someone!"

Those words pierced through Sesshomaru's heart and wanted him to know who Rin loves so he will kill him! 'I, Sesshomaru, will be the only man she will love!'

* * *

**OKEHHH HEY GUYS! REVIEWZ?!**

**Rin: Sesshomaru-sama *blushes***

**Sesshy: Yes rin?**

**Rin: *kisses Sesshy on the cheek***

**Sesshy: *shocked and kisses Rin passionately***

**Me: okay.. that it, bye guys! *faints out of a nosebleed***


	3. Chapter 3

**The Love between You and I**

**Rin: SHE DOESN'T-**

**Me: *covers Rin's mouth* I dont own Inuyasha or anything! *let goes of Rin's mouth***

**Rin: *POUTS* bi***!**

**Sesshomaru: *SMIRK* On with the story..**

* * *

*NORMAL P.O.V.*

Rin woke up with sunshine on her face. She didn't know where she was, she recalled running away from the demon and fainting but nothing after. She looked at the surroundings, 'I know this place.. This is Kagome nee-chan's place!' Rin thought. She ran outside to find Yuki and Kagome talking, Inuyasha sleeping in a tree, and a very worried Sesshomaru looking at her. 'Sesshomaru-sama..' Rin thought. Rin winced at the name, her heart started to hurt and started to beat fast when she saw the beautiful demon. Sesshomaru walked to Rin, saying,

"Are you alright, Rin?" Sesshomaru asked. Rin was shocked that Sesshomaru, HER LORD SESSHOMARU, would ask HER if she's alright!

"Yes, I'm alright, Lord Sesshomaru." Rin replied. She heard Sesshomaru sigh, in relief or pain?

"Let's go Rin.." Sesshomaru said.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru." Rin said.

It took a week for Sesshomaru and Rin to get back to Sesshomaru's castle. Normally, it would take 4-5 days to get to Sesshomaru's castle but Sesshomaru didn't want to take a chance for Rin's health. Sesshomaru was lost in thought and notice that Rin was quiet, unusual for the girl. Sesshomaru looked at the corner of his eye to see the girl.

"Rin, what is the matter? What are you thinking?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Umm, I am just thinking Sesshomaru-sama.." She said soft enough so that Sesshomaru's ears could hear.

"Thinking about what?" Sesshomaru asked, 'Or rather.. who?' He thought. Rin blushed and stuttered..

"Uh-Um.. W-wh..What? N-N-Nothing!"

Sesshomaru got angry knowing she was thinking about the guy she loves. He turned abruptly.. slightly raising his voice.. and eyes red with anger, canines going out, as he was ready to go to his true form because of anger.

"WHO IS HE?! WHO IS THIS GUY YOUR IN LOVE WITH?!" Sesshomaru said. Rin looked shocked, her chocolate colored eyes wide with shock, she thought 'How did he know?! How did he know I love someone?! Does he know it's him?! I might as well tell him the truth...'

"I-Its.." She stuttered. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow getting impatient. "It'.. y-you.." Sesshomaru stared at her, with shock, but didn't show it, 'It's me...?' Rin saw that there was no reaction and thought that he couldn't love her. So she did what she did, and ran. Away from him...

* * *

**OKAY COOL I AM DONE!**

**Rin: *blushes* why is it.. that.. Never mind..**

**Sesshomaru: *hugs Rin by the waist* hn..**

**Rin:*blush kisses Sesshomaru's cheek***

**OK WHATEVAZZ LEZ GOOO *mutters* love birds..Bye guys! and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Love Between You and I**

**HEY IM BACK! Sorry i didnt update ok?**

**Rin: We get it!**

**Me: Sheesh... Someone's cranky**

**Rin: *Hits author on the back of the head***

**Me: You do know Im the author/ruler of this story and can do whatever i want *cough torture cough* to you, right?**

**Rin: meep!**

**Sesshomaru: *glares at me* Hurt her and you die!**

**Me: uh hehehe.. i was just kidding *sweat drop* On with the story!**

* * *

*NORMAL P.O.V.*

Rin ran as fast as she could to get away, 'I knew this would happen! But.. I thought there was a chance to.. to be with him..' Rin thought. She stopped running to catch her breath, she was by the village she grew up in. She looked in the river to see her reflection, 'I grew up.. no longer a little girl, but a woman. Ready for a husband?' Rin shook her head, 'I don't want to get married to a human.. I want to get married to Lord Sesshomaru..' She heard a rustle behind her and a couple of men came out. **(A/N: Rin's in trouble again)**

"Well.. well.. if it isn't Rin.. I haven't seen you since you were a little girl.. Where's your guardian, huh?" One of the men said.

"Now that I take a closer look.. Your pretty hot!" Another said.

"Get her!"

The men grabbed Rin and forced her to the ground, she shouted,

"NO! LET ME GO! LORD SESSHOMARU! HELP MEE!" One of the men punched her face leaving a bruise. Rin thought, she was crying now, 'If I hadn't run away then.. I wouldn't be in this mess!' She screamed again.

Sesshomaru heard a scream.. for help. 'That sound's like.. RIN!'

Sesshomaru quickly went to the source of where it came from, he ran as fast as he could to get to the woman he loved. He looked around, 'THERE SHE IS! THOSE MEN WILL PAY' Fast as he ever could be he was behind the men. He growled.

"Excuse me.. but would you like to die.. tonight?" Sesshomaru said.

"Leave us, punk! We don' have time for you.. We have a little prize." The men said without turning around.

"Sesshomaru-sama! HELP ME!" Rin shouted, "PLEASE HELP ME!" The men were laughing now, Sesshomaru quickly scooped up Rin from the men.

"Y-Y-Y-Y-YOUR SESSHOMARU! THE INU YOKAI THAT RULES THE WESTERN LANDS!" The men shouted, "Please forgive us.. We didn't know this was your woman!"

"My/His woman..?" Rin and Sesshomaru said at the same time.

"I-I-If it's not we'll gladly take her from you!" They said, looking lustful. **(A/N: When I say they I mean the men, k?)** Rin look horrified and whimpered. She was covered in bruises and had a cut on her leg because of a rock. Sesshomaru is looking furious, he put Rin down and transformed to his true self and ate the men with one bite. He transformed back and looked at Rin, who looked beautiful (in his eyes) despite the bruises and cut.

"Rin.. I'm so sorry..." Sesshomaru said. Rin started crying thinking 'He said sorry.. for... for what? For not accepting my confession probably..'

Sesshomaru walked to Rin, she looked up through her tears. Sesshomaru leans over and kisses her, passionately. Rin, who is shocked by the action, responds by kissing him back. Sesshomaru's tongue asks for entrance and Rin happily let him in. Their tongue wrestle for a few minutes till they break for air. Saliva was rolling down Rin's chin only to be wiped away by Sesshomaru.

"I love you Rin." Sesshomaru said.

* * *

**OK BYE! I DONT OWN INUYASHA! OR ANYTHING!**

**Rin:BYE!**

**Sesshomaru: hn...**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Love Between You and I**

**Hey guys, IM BACK! sorry for not updating! I was busy with the holidays and my birthday (which by the way was 1/12)**

**Rin:HAPPY BIRTHDAY AUTHOR-SAMA!**

**Sama? What?**

**Rin: I have gained respect for you because you made a story like this. SESSHOMARU-SAMA AND I! KYAAAA! /**

**O.o umm on with the story...?**

* * *

*NORMAL P.O.V.*

Rin was in shock. 'Did I hear right? ..Did he just say what I thought he said..?'

"S..Sesshomaru-sama?" she said, shocked. Sesshomaru only answered with, "Hnn?"

Rin said, "This isn't like you.. What happened?" Sesshomaru shocked by the question, looked at the woman he loved and carried her on his arms and said, "I will answer you later. We need to take care of your wounds. Rest for now, Rin." Rin nodded, the steady rythm of Sesshomaru's running quickly faded as sleep got her.

*RIN'S P.O.V.*

I woke up when she heard a slap. "Hey, you woke her up Sango." A familiar voice said. Rin heard a whisper, "You stupid pervert! Why did I ever marry you?!" Another familar voice? 'Where am I?' I started getting up. "You shouldn't be getting up Rin-chan!" Yuki said. "You're pretty battered up! But don't worry mama fixed you up to your pretty looking self!" Yuki grinned, I thought, 'Funny how this little kid, only 4 years old, thinks I'm pretty.' I smiled, My smile to Yuki. "Where's your parents Yu-chan" I asked, using his nickname. Yuki answered, "They're outside!"

*NORMAL P.O.V.*

Rin was worried what happened to Sesshomaru. Last night's events was just a shock to her. She finally saw Sesshomaru by the Bone Eater's Well. She smiled at Sesshomaru, her Sesshomaru-sama. HER Sesshomaru-sama. She was so happy, she ran to Sesshomaru.

"How are you, Rin?" Sesshomaru asked. When she heared him say her name it was just pure joy! She grinned and said, "I'm fine Sesshomaru-sama!" Sesshomaru, surprised by the joy she was feeling, answered, "Hnn... Let's go." Sesshomaru turned and started walking. Rin followed.

* * *

**OK IM SO SORRY TO MAKE IT SHORT! But im running out of time to do these!**

**Rin:Yeah!**

**Sesshomaru: *hugs Rin from behind* stop talking and end it!**

**Rin: *blushes* hai.. Author-sama if you'd please?**

**HAHA! ok im ending it here... since Sesshomaru's all cranky on getting some 'time' with his beloved XDD BYE**


	6. ATTENTION! NOT AN UPDATE

**ATTENTION! NOT AN UPDATE**

**I HAVE AN ACCOUNT WHERE I CAN MAKE STORIES ABOUT REAL PEOPLE **

**YOU CAN GO TO IT IF YOU LIKE!**

**ITS CALLED **

**SEARCH UP xXladyotakuXx**

**thanks bye (;**


	7. ASK THE CHARACTER TIME!

**Why hello there! Ok soooo, got caught up in school and stuff, AND THIS NEW GAME I DISCOVERED CALLED WINGS OF DESTINY!**

**So yeah.. review and stuff. I apologize Rin and Sesshy(Fluffy-kins, don't tell him i said that!) cant be here.. they are quite.. how should i say... "busy" at the moment ;P you guys know what i mean..**

**ANYWAY I HAVE DECIDED THAT WE ARE GOING TO DO "ASK THE CHARACTER TIME!" post a comment down below! yeah the that box below there? you see it? you sure? OK! we are going to have all the characters in the story come to answer YOUR question or_ questions! _Just go on and comment and such and stuff.. you get it right?**

**Anywayy post your questions and stuff and I'll get to them and such, tomorrow or so you know? If it has enough questions XD **

**OK SO BYE!**


	8. Chapter 8

**So I'm back! I had writer's block for awhile -.- and seriously didnt know what in Cheezus name I was going to do! So then I decided to put in a new character but I know you'll totally hate me for this.. especially Rin and... Sesshy . HES GOING TO KILL ME! so yeah.. blame Sesshy if Im dead! :D OK BYEEE!**

* * *

***KIRA'S P.O.V.***

I was looking for a mate. I've seen people happy with their mates... Even that hybrid called Inuyasha with that priestess is happy, and heck they even had a son! I decided to have a human mate, cause seriously, the demon females get on my fucking nerves and they are way too clingy for my taste.

I sniffed around and scented a human that smelled delicious! I quickly followed the scent and saw the most beautiful human ever! Her chocolate brown eyes were innocent, her hair just flows down to the middle of her back, and her figure, by okami! Her figure! She has the right curves and her chest... MMM~ I purred. She was in the river washing herself, fully naked. By her scent, I could tell no one has claimed her or _made_ her his. She turned around and before she screamed I came up to her and knocked her out. Hey, it wasn't the nicest thing but it had to be done. I'm making this human mine...

***RIN'S P.O.V.***

****I could feel someone staring into my back. Fearing it was a demon or a pervert, I turned around, and before I could scream I blacked out. The last thing I thought about is Sesshomaru-sama...

***SESSHOMARU'S P.O.V.***

I could feel something is wrong and Rin's scent is fading, not quite strong where we stopped for her to bathe. I went to the river where she was bathing, not closing my eyes, I would love to see her naked body. When I got there, her clothing were still there but she, however, wasn't here. I smelled around and could tell there was another_ MALE _demon here. Im pissed, as Inuyasha would put it. I'm going to kill this son of a bitch! HE CANT TOUCH WHATS MINE!

* * *

Here you are lovelies XD Sesshomaru getting possesive tharr! I'll try updating a week or so! Or over the weekend but I cant really promise I have something with family :D ~ Anyway I'll try my best!


End file.
